


Obedience

by Luna_guna13



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur has it, Bottom Gilgamesh, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Gilgamesh just plays along, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: " Every single inch of you...I want it deep and rough, Arthur." Gilgamesh whispered with lustful eyes." I don't think you deserve it." Arthur dryly replied." Oh? Did I not please you enough?"" Hm, perhaps if you would beg...I could reconsider it."( PWP A bit on the kinky side )
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, this was honestly so fun to write

" Don't forget, Mister Pendragon. Today's meeting is rather important and shouldn't be underestimated." Bedivere mentioned as he scrolled through his tablet with a small frown.

Arthur only gave him a hum as a reply and continued to observe the passing scenery of the car with an idle gaze. 

" I mean it, Sir. We're meeting up with the CEO of Uruk Micro-logical industries. It's in our best interest to give off a good first impression."

His secretary said, while overflying the endless sea of e-mails with a sigh.

" Gilgamesh, right?" Arthur asked with mild interest.

" Indeed, an incredibly powerful man." 

_' This might be interesting...'_ He thought with a little smile, if he recalled correctly, Gilgamesh used to be famous for being a playboy with an exceptional ego. It wasn't rare to see pictures of him online, where the son of Lugalbanda passed out in the middle of a club, being far too drunk to care. But the internet wasn't the place Arthur found out about him, oh no...The first time he met the blonde was in college, a time where Arthur had no degrees, nor owned a company.

Gilgamesh was the typical rich kid, he always owned the fanciest gadgets together with a golden sportscar, which daddy happily provided to him.

He didn't give Arthur any attention, after all, why should he? He wasn't rich and didn't own the title _' CEO of Pendragon Enterprise'_ at the time, the brat had no reason to care about him.

Which was rather unfortunate, since he used to have a teeny-tiny crush on the other, but that didn't matter anymore. Or did it...?

He let out a little laugh, before glancing at his watch with a grin.

" In one hour, right?" The blonde asked, while lightly tapping his leg with his fingers.

" Indeed." Bedivere responded.

Apparently, Gilgamesh changed over the years. He no longer was a playboy nor a troublemaker, instead, a hard-working chairman, which was rather surprising to say the least.

But...rumors were rumors and Arthur aspired to see the truth, to know if the other truly changed for the greater good.

" Does this meeting excite you, Sir?" His secretary asked with a tilt of his head.

" Hm...What do you mean?" 

" Well, you're constantly glancing at your watch, while being lost in thought with a smile." Bedivere pointed out with a shrug.

" Is that so...?" Arthur replied, before glimpsing at his watch for one more time.

" Constantly checking the time won't make it pass by faster..." The other sighed and returned to his e-mails with an intake of air.

" Perhaps you're right, Bedivere." The blonde muttered with a chuckle.

" I really can't wait for this meeting to start."

\---

" Welcome to Uruk Micro-logical industries, Mister Pendragon." A woman dressed in a casual attire said, while shaking Arthur's hand with a slight smile.

" We are pleased to finally meet you." The lady, who introduced herself as Siduri, stated with a sweet laugh.

" So are we." Arthur replied cooly, before scanning the area for anything blonde, only to be faced with disappointment.

" Gilgamesh is expecting you in his office, please follow me." Siduri quickly told the pair, after noticing Arthur's look of frustration.

She swiftly spun on her heel and lead them to the highest room of the building, which was to expected. The Gilgamesh he knew would never willingly reside on the same level as other people, but well...people can change no?

He silently wondered if the other would even remember him, but quickly shut the question down. The likeliness of that happening was close to null and the thought itself absurd.

" We have arrived." The secretary brought them to a rich, wooden door and opened it with a smile.

Arthur gave her an appreciative nod, before entering the room with a reserved expression.

The room itself screamed wealth, the floor and ceiling were made out of white marble and gave the place a divine atmosphere. The impressive array of windows certainly didn't make it any more modest either.

" Welcome to my company, Arthur Pendragon. It is nice to meet you." 

A smooth voice told him, a voice he recognized without any effort.

There he was, seated at the end of the glass table with a slight grin.

Though what surprised Arthur the most, was the fact that Gilgamesh's appearance barely changed throughout the past years, unlike himself who received a complete 'makeover'.

" Mmh, nice to meet you as well." The blonde hurriedly replied, after noticing Bedivere's muffled cough.

" Shall we proceed?" Gilgamesh asked, while glancing at the seat opposite of him.

" Of course." Arthur seated himself on the leather chair and signalized Bedivere to the same.

" The reason I arranged this meeting, was to assign you for the manufacturing of one of our new designs." Gilgamesh said while twirling a wine glass in between his slender fingers.

 _' What...?'_ He wasn't even one minute into the meeting and was already being told what to do, just how grand was the other's ego?

" Of course, if you're unsure of owning the necessary skills to produce our designs, we can end this meeting anytime." The blonde continued, before pouring some wine into the glass and offering it to Arthur with a grin.

" Don't worry, I can assure you that our workers exceed in all of their branches." He dryly replied, while accepting the alcohol with a raised eyebrow.

" Well if you say so." The other returned with a bite of his bottom lip...?

Surely he must have imagined that, right?

" I have heard great things about you, _Arthur_ ." Alright, this time he definitely did not imagine it, Gilgamesh practically _purred_ his name.

" I truly _desire_ to work this out." The blonde said with a subtle smirk.

" Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be able to provide to your every need." 

Arthur countered, before taking a swing of the wine glass.

It tasted exactly how he expected it, exotic and complex, much like the man in front of him.

" I'm sure that you will..." The other said with glazed eyes, before adverting his attention to the woman beside him.

" Siduri? Why don't you and Arthur's company bring us some coffee?"

" Wha-?" Bedivere protested, only to be stopped by a raise of Arthur's hand.

" It's fine, we'll sort things out on our own."

His secretary gave him an unsure glance, but complied anyway.

The sound of the door closing echoed through the room, until Gilgamesh let out a burst of laughter.

" Who would have thought that someone like you, would end up being so successful." A man like him...? 

" You remember me?" Arthur asked with a tilt of his head.

" Mmm, why of course. You were the ambitious mongrel in college, who kept stalking me behind my back." His face flushed a bit at the accusation, but he continued to keep a cool expression nevertheless.

" I don't remember ever stalking you, Gilgamesh." 

" Of course you didn't." The man replied with a grin, before pouring himself a glass of wine as well.

" You were far too innocent and modest, it was rather boring." He drank a sip with a delighted sigh.

" I at least wasn't a spoiled brat, who didn't even know that the term manual labor existed." Arthur replied as he watched Gilgamesh's face scrunch up in annoyance, only to be formed into a mischievous smirk seconds later.

" Why, then go ahead and _punish_ me, Arthur." It was meant to be a joke, but the blonde didn't miss how the taller man's hand tightened around the wine glass, whether it was out of frustration or...other means was still unclear.

"..." 

" Oh? Staying silent?" Gilgamesh mockingly stated, before pushing himself off the chair with a little chuckle.

He walked towards Arthur with an insulting grin, every single step was delicious, yet agonizingly slow.

The blonde placed both of his hands on each armrest, efficiently caging the other in his 'hold'.

" Why don't you show this brat how to properly earn his money, _hm_?"

Gilgamesh challenged him with a jingle of his earrings.

He was close enough for Arthur to detect his expensive cologne, a sweet yet spicy aroma together with an undertone of lavender.

It was surprisingly pleasant to smell, he normally hated bold scents, but Arthur could make an exception this time.

He grabbed Gilgamesh's chin with a cool expression and admired the smoothness of it, before huskily muttering.

" Fine, go ahead and work for once in your life, _Gilgamesh_." 

" Wha-?" The blonde asked, before being pushed on to his knees with a quiet growl.

" Hm? Surprised? You were practically _begging_ me to put you in your place." Gilgamesh gazed into Arthur's eyes with a huff and tried to swallow the dryness of his throat away.

" You have changed a lot, Arthur." He mumbled, before staring at the taller male's clothed erection with lustful eyes.

" I think...I'm starting to like it." 

He released Arthur's dick in one swift movement and admired the thick, pulsing flesh with heavy puffs, before boldly licking across it with half-lidded eyes.

Arthur's fragrance was the definition of heavenly, earthy and masculine...Gilgamesh couldn't get enough of it.

He kissed the tip with a gentle peck, before swallowing him completely with a little hum. Arthur was big, but the blonde was able to accommodate to the size rather quickly and let out a throaty moan as Arthur petted his hair in praise. He started with a slow pace, casually bobbing his head up and down, while keeping eye-contact with those gorgeous, green eyes. 

Gilgamesh occasionally teased the other with low moans and groans, sending pleasant vibrations down Arthur's cock.

But...he unfortunately, made the fatal mistake of closing his eyes and received a harsh tug on his hair as a punishment.

" Eyes on _me_." 

The tone was low...almost possessive, Gilgamesh couldn't help but feel even more excited.

He took the entire length even deeper and gagged as Arthur started to shallowly thrust into him with deep groans. The pace picked up on speed, and Gilgamesh was starting to lose authority over it. Soon, Arthur took control and held him in place, thoroughly fucking the blonde's mouth with deep and steady thrusts, crimson eyes never losing their focus...until finally, Arthur finished inside of his mouth with a sigh.

" Ugh-did you have to do that?" Gilgamesh horsely spluttered, while wiping his mouth with a piece of cloth.

Said man only shrugged and gave the blonde one last pat on the head, before helping him up with a grin.

" I must say, I'm impressed." Arthur stated and stood up with a smile.

Only now, when they stood side by side, was their height difference blatantly obvious and Arthur couldn't help but smirk.

He was pretty much towering over Gilgamesh and judging by the annoyed expression of the other, he noticed it as well.

" Hmph, happy now? I used to be taller than you in college, but now..." The blonde trailed off with a huff.

" I think it's cute." Arthur muttered and gently traced Gilgamesh's swollen lips with the tip of his thumb.

The moment of silence gave him a chance to fully admire the other, and he must admit...perhaps he _still_ had a crush on him.

Arthur heard the distant sound of heels approaching and placed a surprisingly tender kiss on top of Gilgamesh's lips.

" Be nice for once and return to your seat like a good boy." The words unintentionally left his mouth and Gilgamesh's following smirk made him immediately regret them.

" You're not my _daddy._ " He playfully _pouted,_ yes _pouted,_ and walked away with a subtle sway of his hips.

_'Fuck.'_

" How troublesome, the coffee machine broke...We had no other choice but to order it from the store across the street." Arthur barely heard Bedivere's voice, the word _' daddy '_ echoed through his head at an embarrassing speed.

He never thought of himself as _kinky_ , but to think that he got off at being called such an obscene name...

" Mister Pendragon? Are you alright...?" His secretary respectfully tapped on his shoulder with a concerned frown.

" Mmh? I'm fine, just roughly calculating how much the manufacturing process would cost." 

" I see." Bedivere placed the hot beverage beside Arthur and seated himself next to his boss, a movement Siduri mirrored.

" Well, now that I have gotten a better... _understanding_ of your skills, I'm sure that we can work this out." Gilgamesh stated with his usual grin, the soreness behind his voice was barely noticeable, but Arthur found it hot regardless.

" I agree, now may I see the blueprints of your designs?" He asked with the most charming smile he could muster, trying to cover up anything unrelated to work.

" Of course, Siduri would you be so kind and send them the files?" 

Honestly, it sounded almost sarcastic with how 'polite' Gilgamesh was acting, but anything was fine as long as they covered up their previous activities.

" Here." Bedivere showed him his tablet, together with the files, and Arthur couldn't help but feel offended. 

" Our workers are more than competent enough to manufacture such designs, there is no reason to doubt us." He cooly declared.

" I see." Gilgamesh replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The blonde casually loosened his tie with a small sigh, revealing his elegant neck and collarbone.

" It's rather hot today...don't you think, _Arthur_?"

 _God_ , he has never heard anyone utter his name in such a tempting way, it took all of his willpower not to pounce on top of the other.

" Are you alright, Gilgamesh? The air conditioner is already on...are you feeling sick perhaps?" Siduri asked with a worried glance.

" I'm fine, but could use some lunch." Gilgamesh's eyes never left his, even as he took a sip from the wine.

" Why don't you and Arthur's secretary get us some food?"

" What? We just got here!" Bedivere protested in disbelief.

" There is a well-rated greek restaurant five minutes from here. Please get us something, Bedivere." Arthur agreed with a nod.

" I-I understand..." His secretary responded with a tired sigh.

The pair finally found themselves alone again and just like the last time, Gilgamesh released a series of chuckles.

" To think that a modest man such as you...owned a Daddy kink!" The blonde continued to hysterically laugh, while holding his stomach with his arm.

" Gilgamesh." It was said in a warning tone, but the other simply ignored it and continued to make fun of him.

" I mean it, _Gilgamesh_." That seemed to get the blonde's attention and Arthur was positive that he saw a faint blush across Gilgamesh's face.

Perhaps he wasn't the only ' _kinky_ ' one?

" Hmph, or else?"

 _' This cheeky imp_...' He thought with a bite of his lip and casually glanced down his lap.

" Come here." It wasn't a request and both of them knew it.

Gilgamesh seemed to be conflicted about complying, but did it in the end anyway.

" What do you want, Gilgamesh?" Arthur asked huskily.

The blonde stopped in front of him and widened his eyes for a second, before letting out a breathless chuckle.

" Isn't it obvious?" Gil murmured under his breath and seated himself on top of Arthur's lap.

" You." Gilgamesh whispered with wanton eyes.

" Every single inch of you...I want it deep and rough, _Arthur_." He dipped his head for a kiss, only to be stopped by a rough, yet caring hand.

" I don't think you deserve it." Arthur's eyes were cold, but held a certain playfulness to them.

" Oh? Did I not please you enough?" The taller male traced Gilgamesh's lips with his thumb once more. 

" Hm, perhaps if you would beg...I could reconsider it." 

" You're so cruel, Arthur." Gilgamesh glowered, before grinding his ass against Arthur's clothed dick. 

" Don't you want to fuck me? Put me in my place like the brat I am?" 

But Arthur refused to play into his hands and continued to watch Gilgamesh with disinterest.

" I said beg, not persuade me to do it." Gilgamesh scoffed in annoyance but muttered a small _' fine'_ under his breath.

He gazed at Arthur with half-lidded eyes and took the other's thumb into his mouth with a deep moan, bouncing his head up and down with enthusiasm. 

Gilgamesh released it slowly with a _plop_ and gave it one last lick, before moaning breathlessly.

" Please... _Daddy_ , I need it."

Ah, fuck. There it was.

" You really know how to get a man's attention, don't you?"

" Hm...only yours." Gilgamesh purred.

They observed each other for a few seconds, until Arthur crashed their mouths together with a grunt.

He was able to taste himself on the blonde's lip and let out a pleased sigh as Gilgamesh granted him access into his mouth.

His large hand wandered down the blonde's spine with greediness, he desired to taste and feel _anything_ , Gilgamesh had to offer.

They separated for a short intake of air, before Arthur continued to ravish Gilgamesh's mouth with ferocity, tasting and licking every spot.

He gave the other's rear a light squeeze and pulled out the little tube, located inside of Gilgamesh's back-pocket with a laugh, breaking the kiss on accident.

" Lube? You really planned for this."

" Hm...Does it matter? Less talking, more fucking."

Arthur only rolled his eyes in response and tried to open up the blonde's dress shirt with caution, but found the process too frustrating and simply ripped it open in one go.

" What? That was expensive, mongrel!" Gilgamesh hissed with a glare.

" Stop complaining and I'll buy you six more." Arthur lowly murmured while placing soft kisses along the blonde's collarbone, memorizing every single corner and curve.

" Cocky bastard..." An insult, which earned him a flat slap on his rump.

" Be nice, Gilgamesh." Arthur playfully warned, but Gilgamesh wasn't in the mood to test the other's boundaries, he was far too horny to procrastinate any longer.

" Get on with it..." Gilgamesh demanded with a low growl.

"...please." He added, after seeing Arthur's eyes narrow.

" Good boy." Arthur praised smugly as he heard the other's breath hitch.

" I knew it...You have a prai-."

" Fuck off, just come on Arthur. They'll be back soon." Arthur had to chuckle at the other's attempt of trying to cover up his kink, but complied happily anyway.

He pushed down Gilgamesh's pants and admired the pink flush of his skin, planting a few kisses on top of the blonde's smooth thighs with tenderness.

Arthur lubed his fingers generously and traced the soft rim in an agonizing pace.

" Arthur, just pu- _Mmh_." Gilgamesh needily moaned as the taller male pushed his entire middle finger into his greedy entrance, arching his back in appreciation. He didn't even get the time to blink, before a second finger joined the first, deliciously rubbing his deepest parts.

Gilgamesh spread his legs further, to grant Arthur even more access and clasped his arms around the other's neck with a sigh.

The third finger finally joined and went deeper and deeper, deliberately searching for something until...

 _" Ah."_ Gilgamesh softly moaned and lightly tugged on Arthur's ponytail, signaling him to continue.

The fingers continued to rub and hit his prostate, making the blonde's eyes flutter shut with a moan. He unconsciously started to move his hips in the same rhythm of Arthur's fingers, enjoying the pleasant sensation to the maximum.

Arthur observed the erotic view for a while, before dipping his mouth to the elegant neck of the other, inhaling his addicting scent with a groan, and leaving little hickeys over the sensitive skin. 

" You...can continue now _._ " Gilgamesh blissfully sighed.

Arthur gave his neck one last suck and removed his fingers from the blonde's entrance.

" Do you have any condoms?" Arthur's voice dropped an octave and Gilgamesh's breath wavered at the tone.

" Check the other pocket..." The taller male snorted at that and picked up the fallen trousers, taking one of the colored foil packages, before dropping them again.

He put the condom over his dick and lifted Gilgamesh under his thighs with strong arms, while teasingly rubbing the head of his cock against the blonde's hole.

" Arthur I'- _Mhm_." Arthur lowered Gilgamesh on to him, thrusting into the blonde, deliciously stretching him with every inch.

It was exquisite, Gilgamesh felt so wonderfully warm and _tight_ around his shaft, it was hard not to buckle up into the delicious heat, but seeing the other grit his teeth at the intrusion made him instantly stay put.

Only when Gilgamesh gave him the okay, did he start to shallowly thrust up, making both of them softly groan.

" Fast, Arthur." He sharply thrusted up at the plead and groaned as he felt the blonde tighten even further.

" W-We don't _ah_...have a lot of time."

Arthur continued to pound into the welcoming heat and gave Giglamesh a praising kiss, as the blonde started to bounce on top of his cock, meeting every thrust with a snap of his hips.

" _Fuck_..." Gilgamesh softly moaned and tightened his grip on the other's shoulders.

" Come on...we have to hurry." He muttered before remembering a certain word...

" You feel.. _mhm-_ so good, _Daddy_." 

Whatever Gilgamesh expected...it wasn't this. He certainly did not foresee Arthur sliding out of him with a groan, before harshly pushing his back on the table. Arthur placed one of his legs over his own shoulder, and roughly entered him once again.

The taller man fucked him at a brutal pace, forcing him to release a cry of ecstasy. His thrusts were merciless and Gilgamesh felt his stomach tighten up in pleasure as his orgasm finally hit and came over his chest with a throaty moan.

The other simply continued to fuck him, not caring if he was overstimulating the blonde and came with a low groan, riding out his orgasm with a few shallow thrusts.

Arthur slid out of him with a sigh and bent down to kiss him softly, before brushing his sweaty bangs away.

" I hope that you don't do this with every customer."

Crimson eyes tiredly focused on to him, before a gentle smile made its way unto Gilgamesh lips.

" Mmh...No, it's only you Arthur."

**Author's Note:**

> LOL, this was just a joke we did in the arthurGil server sihsodfiasd.  
> We just playfully said that Gil calls Lancer Arthur " Daddy" and I couldn't help but write this.
> 
> Funnily enough, this is my first smut and I hope that it was...enjoyable to some degree!


End file.
